The Adventures of Rory
by elilover2
Summary: This is possibly going to be many oneshots about Rory, depending on if you peeps think I should continue or not! So, read and review!
1. Fred

**A/N: This is my first ever MBAV fanfic, so of course it had to be about Rory! Just a oneshot that may turn into a series of oneshots depending on if anyone wants me to continue or not! So, read and review! I do not *sadly* own anything! Except my drop dead good looks and charming personality *wink, wink***

I was flying along, heading to Ethan's house, when I saw something. It was on the sidewalk below, and it looked pretty interesting, so, naturally, I went to get it.

I crash landed in a bush a few feet away from the object and popped up, barely even hurt.

And then I saw it.

"Woah! It's a dog!" I jumped out of the bushes excitedly. My parents had never let me have a dog. They thought I wouldn't take care of it or something. But, I had always wanted one.

I rushed over to the puppy, it looked like a beagle, and sat down. When it saw me, it ran over happily, it's ears dragging the ground.

"Woah!" I laughed as it started licking me, and scooped it up, "I HAVE to show you to Ethan and Benny!" I took off, flying carefully so I wouldn't hurt the dog. When I got to Ethan's house, I landed carefully.

"Guys! You GOTTA see what I found!" I rushed into the house and tore up the steps.

"Rory?" Ethan looked up from the game him and Benny were playing.

"Look what I found! He was just chilling on the sidewalk!" I set the puppy down and plopped down beside it.

"You brought a dog?" Benny paused the game and turned around to face me.

"Hecks yeah!"

There was a moment of silence before Ethan finally spoke.

"This is someone else's dog."

"No, it's mine." I argued.

"No dude, it has a collar." Benny held up the beagle, "See?"

"Hey! It does!" I studied the red collar with the heart shaped tag, "It's name is Fred."

"You have to take it back." Ethan rubbed Fred's head.

"What?" I gaped.

"It's someone else's dog." He ran a hand through his hair, "You can't just take it."

"But I found it!" I frowned slightly.

"Yeah, but they bought it." Benny pointed out.

"I don't know where it lives." I admitted.

"We could put up posters." Ethan suggested and Benny nodded.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Let's get to work then." Ethan grabbed his laptop and we started working. After about an hour, we had a whole stack of flyers.

"Now how are we going-" Ethan began.

"VAMPIRE NINJA OUT!" I grabbed the stack of flyers and teleported to the nearest telephone pole, which happened to be right where I found the dog.

I started hanging the first flyer, when I heard someone approaching.

"Excuse me."

I turned to see some old guy watching me.

"Yeah?"

"You found a dog? A beagle?" He pointed to the flyers.

"Yeah! He's really cute!" I grinned.

"I think he might be mine. Is his name Fred?" The guy pushed up his glasses.

"Hecks yeah!" I dropped the flyers, "Come on!" I lead the man all the way to Ethan's house. Once we got there, I ran in.

"ETHAN! BRING FRED! I FOUND THE OWNER!" I yelled up the steps. After a moment, Ethan came down. He had Fred in his arms and Benny behind him.

"Hi, are you Fred's owner?" He asked.

"I am. Thank you so much for finding him." The man smiled and took Fred.

"No problem." Ethan smiled.

"Goodbye." The man smiled one last time and headed down the steps. Once he was down the driveway, Ethan shut the door with a bang.

"Was it just me, or was that dude kind of weird?" Benny watched the door for a moment.

"Trust me, it wasn't just you." Ethan laughed.

"You know," I sighed, "I kind of miss Fred."

"You know your parents would never have let you keep him." Ethan reminded.

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"Let's go play video games." Benny headed up the stairs, Ethan following. And, after a moment I joined them.

But I really did miss Fred.


	2. Chemistry

**A/N: Hey! More Rory oneshots! Woot! Anyway, read and review! Oh yeah, some of these are going to be where Rpry isn't a vampire! So, AU!**

"Today we will be making-" The chemistry teacher, Mr. Dodds, droned on and I instantly tuned him out. I bounced in my seat, ready to get to the experiment part. We were mixing a bunch of chemicals together to make some reaction! It was going to be awesome.

I looked over at Ethan, my partner for today, and sighed. He was completely absorbed in what the teacher was saying.

Finally, Mr. Dodds stopped talking and the fun began.

"Ok, so we start with this." Ethan picked up a blue chemical and dumped it carefully into another, green, chemical. At first, nothing happened. But, slowly, it started to bubble.

"Awesome!" I watched as it got close to the top, however, it didn't make it over.

"Ok, now we add...this." Ethan grabbed some other liquid and poured it in. This time, the stuff turned a weird shade of yellow.

"Dude! Let me try!" I grabbed the first thing my hand touched and dumped the whole thing in. When nothing happened, I grabbed another container and added that to.

"RORY!" Ethan yelped and tried to grab the mixture, but I had already added some other chemical.

And, suddenly, the whole thing started steaming and smoking.

"Dude! Look what I did!" I grinned at Ethan, but he was backing up.

"Rory, get away from it!" He gaped.

"What why? It's not like it's going to do-" I started.

And then it exploded.

"HOT!" I yelled as I was doused in a burning liquid, "HOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!"

At this point, the whole class was watching as I jumped out of my seat. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw M. Dodds running over.

"HOLY-" He started, grabbing my arm in his gloved hand and yanking me towards the back of the classroom. Before I could protest, he shoved me into a small closet like chamber in the back of the room.

Actually, it was more like a shower.

The liquid was still burning when, all of a sudden, a loud BEEP went off and I was drenched in freezing cold water.

"WHAT?" I freaked out, slowly realizing that I felt a lot better. However. when I looked at my skin, I didn't look so good. I was covered in angry red burns. Plus, everyone appeared to be laughing at me. Besides Ethan and Benny, of course. They just looked worried.

When the cold water stopped, Mr. Dodds let me out and sent me straight to the nurse's office.

And the nurse sent me straight home.

Where, I was grounded for a week.

All because of Chemistry.


	3. Happy Meal

**A/N: Ok, so, a good bit of these are going to be when Rory isn't a vampire! But, I will tell you if it is or not, because sometimes it's hard to tell! So, in this one, he isn't (next chapter he probably will be)! Anyway, read and review!**

I was sitting at the kitchen table, eating, when Ethan and Benny walked in, which was weird because they never come to my house.

"Hey guys!" I waved and they walked over.

"Dude, are you eating a Happy Meal? Don't those things have an age limit?" Benny slid into the seat across from me, Ethan right beside him.

"Nope!" I grinned.

"But, most kids stop around the age of 7." Ethan added.

"Really?" I studied the box, "It doesn't say that anywhere."

"Of course not! That's just a known fact!" Ethan huffed.

"Oh, well I didn't know it!" I laughed and pushed the box away, "Look what I got!"

I showed them the small toy car and Benny rolled his eyes.

"You got a toy?" He scoffed.

"Hecks yeah! Watch!" I set the car down and sent it rolling across the table. It stopped right at the very edge, teetering as one of it's wheels nearly went over.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Benny jumped up, "Let me try!" He grabbed the car, taking it back to his seat, and set it down. After a moment, he shoved it. sending it flying across the table and onto the floor.

"Way too hard." I picked it up and brought it back to the table, "Watch!" I set it down again and pushed it. It rolled to the edge and stopped, just like last time.

"You can't even work a toy car." Ethan snickered and Benny glared at him.

"Let me see that!" He snatched up the car and tried again. This time, it didn't go quite as far, but it still hit the floor.

I tried and it stopped at the edge.

Benny tried, and the car went off the table.

My next turn produced the same results as always.

Benny's hit the floor again.

"Well, at least you're consistent." Ethan was full out laughing now.

"You know what? Forget this!" Benny shoved the car, turning sharply as he did and leaving the house in a huff. When I looked back at Ethan, I noticed the car had stopped perfectly on the edge.

"Should we?" I pointed and Ethan shook his head.

"Nah, let's just let him be mad." He grinned and left, leaving me to enjoy my toy car.

Happy meals weren't so bad after all.


	4. Sick Day

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! Read and review!**

I pushed open the school doors and headed to my locker. I was planning on going straight there, but on decided to stop and talk to Sarah.

"Hey!" I sneezed loudly, causing her to step back.

"You don't look so good." She frowned.

I looked down at what I was wearing. A yellow shirt and jeans.

"What?" I looked back at her.

"Not that! I mean you look sick!" She huffed.

"Vampires don't get sick! And Vampire Ninjas DEFINETELY don't."

'Well, vampire ninja, does your head hurt?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do anything?" I frowned slightly.

"You probably have what Erica does." She explained.

"Wait! Erica's sick to? Even the germs know we're soul mates!" I grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"You're not soul mates! It's been going around. Benny had it last week, and Ethan had it the week before that." She pulled up at her locker and twisted the lock.

"Maybe." I shrugged.

"Whatever, you still need to go to the nurse." Her locker popped open and she pulled out a binder, stuffing it in her bag.

"Fine." I sighed and left, walking quickly. But, instead of going to the nurse, I slipped through the wide doors and shot into the air.

Maybe me and Erica could hang out today.

I flew the few blocks to Erica's house and was disappointed to see that nobody was home. After a few minutes of waiting, I turned sharply and made my way back to my house.

Even if I was by myself, I could still have fun today.


	5. Movie Night

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while and I am totally sorry! I had band camp all this week which stunk...so, again SORRY! Read and review! Oh, I believe Rory is a vampire in this one, though it's not going to really make any references to that...just in case you wanted to know!**

"Hey guys!" I pulled open the door to Ethan's room and grinned.

"Did you bring the movie?" Ethan stood up and Benny followed.

"Hecks yeah!"

"Let's go then." Ethatn slipped past me down the stairs and I followed, Benny right behind. We went straight to the living room, Ethan's parents were out, and I popped the disc in.

"Ready?" I bounced over and jumped onto the couch.

"Hey, what movie did you bring?" Benny looked over and I laughed.

"You'll see."

After a minute, the movie started up. We all stared at the screen intently and I wiggled in my seat excitedly. There was a moment of silence as the first scene began, and then it was broken by a very angry Benny.

"Dude, you brought the Lion King?" He glared at the screen, then at me.

"Hecks yeah!" I laughed, "It's great!"

"Yeah," Ethan agreed, "My sister loves this movie."

"Yeah, your sister's like, five." Benny argued.

"She's 8." Ethan corrected.

"Still young!" Benny grumbled.

"Whatever, just shut up and enjoy the movie." Ethan huffed and Benny sat back, muttering something.

It was quiet for a while, and I payed rapt attention to the movie, even though I knew it through and through. We made it all the way to the third song before Benny spoke again.

"I really, REALLY hate this movie."

"You're just mad that you didn't get to choose." Ethan rolled his eyes and I frowned at Benny.

"Yeah. You get to choose next time."

He sighed and looked back at the screen, ignoring both of us. After a moment, I turned back to the screen and continued to watch the movie. And, up until half way through, I got to. But then, once again, Benny opened his mouth.

"I'm bored."

"Benny would you just shut up already!" Ethan sighed.

"I'm going up to see what Sarah and Jane are doing."

I watched him stomp away and sighed.

"I'm going with him." Ethan sighed again and stood up, following Benny up the stairs.

After a while of watching the stairs, I turn back to the movie.

It was my favorite movie after all.


End file.
